


Makoto and Haru have a good bangarang

by Natem8



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natem8/pseuds/Natem8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't look at me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto and Haru have a good bangarang

Makoto wasn't entirely sure he was ready for whatever Haru was bringing to the table for tonights round wwe banging. He expected him to bring a water bottle or smth else vaguely penis shaped so Mako could shove it up his ass but no that was not the case for tonights sexy squid time.  
Haru came in the bedroom wearing a mackerel costume and he was slathered in all sorts of petroleum jellies to really replicate that slimy fish sensation.  
"Jsus that's so sexy Haru" said Mako his previously flaccid beaner Weiner growing into a 39 inch granite cocker in a matter of two seconds.  
"Thought you would like it but enough speaking its time to sleep with the fishes" he said bringing his scaly self onto the mattress next to Makoto  
Mako fondled and groped at various areas of the front of the fish until he found Harus tickly pickle and poked at that until it was a good kind of firmness.  
"Man r u ready for this m8¿" asked Maktoto poisoning himself over the fishboy and aiming his fishing rod right into the fishinghole   
"Ya go 4 it" said Haru and Mako did he rammed that ram rod right in there and thruster like twice then came all inside of that watery cove and Hurau followed suit getting his dolphin or was it mackerel semen all over the place and then they were spent.  
In the early hours of the morning Haru poked Mako in the ear and said "I think I'm pregnat"

**Author's Note:**

> Ibwrote this in a chatroom at 11:30 at night don't judge me


End file.
